To Trust a Thief
by Rogue Raider
Summary: A cute little story about trusting someone who's on the wrong side.
1. A Trip to the Nurse's Office

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution, the WB and Marvel does.   
  
Chap 1. A Trip to the Nurse's Office  
  
It had been weeks since the X-Men and the Brotherhood had encountered Magneto and his new recruits and the Sentinal. Now the whole world knew about Mutants and many fear them, but some still treat their kind no different than before it all hit the fan. However this coming forth still effect the X-Mens and other now known mutants daily lifestyles.  
  
"Kitty ya okay?" Rogue knelt down next to her younger teammate who had been assaulted by the school bullies for being a "freak". The green gaze looked over the freshman with anger and worry,"Ah'm gunna teach them a lesson......next time ah see'um" Rogue promised.  
  
Sniffling a little Kitty Pryde looked up at her savior,"No Rogue like don't......I'm okay just a scrapped knee is all" Kitty also known as Shadowcat by her friends and teammates pointed at the rip which ran across the knee of her blue jeans that was slightly stained with blood.  
  
"Why didn't ya phase?" Rogue had figured Kitty would have played it smart , but alas in the end she did not, but it as sudden no time to think , Rogue had seen the attack it was unmerciful and deep down she wanted to make them pay.  
  
"Don't worry about it I like totally didn't have time....." Kitty stood, but her knee hurt a lot ,"Um.....maybe I should go to the nurse? Kitty bit her lower lip.  
  
"Alright Ah'll help ya " Rogue smiled kind to the younger girl. Kitty was like a little sister to her they shared a room together and often talked a lot ,plus Kitty is a sweet girl and sweet girls shouldn't get beat up, only people like she Rogue should get that sort of treatment.  
  
Rogue escorted Kitty into the front office of Bayville High , but something made them both stop in their tracks, wide eyed and mouths open. The sudden fish like stare was result of three figures before them, none other then Magneto's students themselves.  
  
"Ya gotta be kidin' me !" Rogue whispered quite loudly as her dark green gaze narrowed on the one kid who tried to blow her up.  
  
Magneto's new recruits stood waiting for their class schedules all of the dressed in civilian clothing, but still had that don't mess with me air about them. The tallest and strongest of the three rested against the wall his arms folded his name Piotr Rasputin, his codename Colossus. The other two stood, the smallest bloke John St. Allerdyce or better known as Pyro looked a little nervious and a little excited. Remy LeBeau the card throwing cajun or better reffered to as Gambit stood shuffling his deck of cards every so often glancing up looking around. So much to do around here , plus doesn't that chic with the white in her hair go here? Ah yes, infact if on cue there she was right infront of him helping a younger girl with a hurt knee. 


	2. An Incounter of the Cajun Kind

Chp 2. An Incounter of the Cajun Kind.  
  
Rogue did her best to hold back her temper and finish helping Kitty, but the trio stood in their way . Taking a deep breath Rogue moved passed them acting like they weren't even there it worked, but only for a moment thanks to Kitty.  
  
"Rogue aren't they......" Miss Pryde never got to finish the sentence. Rogue's gloved hand quickly covered the little pink mouth and then dragged her the rest of the way into the nurse's office.  
  
When Rogue left Kitty at the Nurse's office the front office was empty, the trio gone, thank heavens for that. Moving out into the hall Rogue dug into her locker hunting for her books needed for the first half of the day unknowing she was being watched.  
  
"So...Chere Remy was t'inkin' maybe you can show him 'round dis place no?" The handsome and dashing seventeen year old mutant charmed at Rogue with a familiar grin, a ver familiar one to Rogue.  
  
"Excuse me, but ah dun' talk ta folks who tried ta blow me up." Her tone was harsh, She slammed her locker shut and turned to walk away from this annoyance who seemed to have an effect of some kind over her.  
  
"Oh but you jus' did." Remy laughed his voice mocking her. He liked this girl she was different, not only because she is like him, a mutant. But because she had spunk and brass. She spoke her mind with no second thought, he had seen this in her when they first met, but now this little interaction they just had only confirmed his theory about her. And he wanted to know more.  
  
Hearing his words, Rogue turned around and walked back up to him,"Dun' make fun of me buster" Her manner warning,"An' jus' leave me alone!" she turned to walk away again,but something made her turn back around,"An' news flash ah'm yer enemy yer not supposed ta be havin' chit chat with me "  
  
"An' why not hm? Cuz of what metalhead says? He isn't Remy ya know.....he can' tell me w'at ta do" he winked at her,"So derefor remy can talk to de pretty girl if'n he wants ta" a smirked crossed his playful mouth as his fingers reached up the stroke at the tuff of hair along his chin.  
  
Rogue found herself trapped again, what was this feeling that this kid Remy.....or whatever his name is was causing? Can he hypnotize ? Can he read her mind? Know what she is thinking at that very moment? That she Rogue has a crush and it is on him. At that thought Rogue snapped to her senses,"Ah gotta go ta class ya come near me again, an' you'll find out why they call me Rogue" With that she disappears.  
  
Remy stood there a moment, he knew the look that came across Rogue's face, he had seen it before. Though he was young, Remy LeBeau was quite the charmer and thief of many things including hearts. The thought made him chuckle, he was getting to her and that she wasn't as tuff as she made everyone think she was either. 


	3. Lunch Hour

Chap. 3 Lunch Hour  
  
Later that day the X-Kids gathered for lunch. Sitting together at their usual table, talking, laughing and so on.Jean however could tell as soon as Rogue sat down something was wrong, different about her and luckily the loner had sat next to the redhead.  
  
"Everything okay Rogue?" Jean asked quietly so only Rogue could hear her after taking a bite of an apple.  
  
Rogue looked up and over to Jean,"Um......yeah. Why ya ask'n?" Rogue picked at her salad a moment.  
  
"I dunno, something just well seems different about you. Like maybe something's not right, you feeling okay?" Jean flashed a worried look. She had never seen Rogue so well quiet and deep in thought like she had been ever time Jean had seen her the whole day.  
  
Rogue sighed and picked up her tray,"Ah ain't hungry.....ah'll be in tha library if y'all care ta know" She left the lunch room only to run into trouble.  
  
A large group of Football jocks were headed into the lunch room as Rogue was heading out. Thus they ran right into each other with a slightly bad result. Rogue and on boy's heads hit ,skin to skin contact she knocked him cold making his buddies mad.  
  
"Yo freak what you do to Ted?" One shook his fist at her threatening.  
  
Rogue was scared she backed up against a wall allowing the boys to corner her,"Ah....Ah didn't do anythin' Ah swear " She was scared to death,"Dun' touch me" She warned. A dark haired boy grinned at Rogue in a manner that made her swallow hard," Jus' dun't touch me....ah mean it y'all will be sorry if ya do" she warned again.  
  
"Oh really? Let's find out" The dark haired boy grinned and stepped towards Rogue she really had to where to run she was stuck and they were much bigger than her. The boy grabbed her arm removing her glove,"So why do you were these all the time Rogue?"  
  
She struggled," lemme go ah mean it!" Rogue tried to get away, out of the kid's grasp but he was too strong.  
  
Suddenly a blazing playing card wizzed passed the crowd around Rogue hitting the wall creating a small explosion. The group of boys turned around eying the direction from which the exploded object came, Rogue did the same aswell.  
  
All eyes fell on the new kid Remy LeBeau who stood a little ways away from them smirking arms crosses each hand lined with playing cards glowing a faint pink hue,'You heard de girl let'er go Homme or wise you gotta deal wit' me an' I deal a mean hand" Just to prove his point, he shot a card at the floor near the football players' feet.  
  
Rogue mean while stood there eyes wide at this a bad guy helping a good guy? Odd indeed, She blinked her dark emerald gaze a few times in total shock. That is until it registered with her who her hero was, and thus, her eyes narrowed.  
  
The card hit the ground making most of the bullies jump a few screamed slightly aswell,"You not listen to Remy are yous?" The Cajun shook his head," Tsk, Tsk prehaps he teach you a lesson on how to treat de ladies?" Remy tossed another card this time above their heads. It did the trick the group ran down the hall, the dark hair kid dropping Rogue's glove as he escaped.  
  
Gambit smirked laughing as they ran,"Some football team dis school has." he muttered, then approached Rogue her glove held out to her in his hand," I t'ink you drop dis Petite"   
  
Rogue lifted her gaze meeting his again. Such a strange gaze, red like a ruby,'Um.....thanks" she smiled slightly taking the glove without even looking at it. Then just like before when the duo had first met Remy moved closer to her as they both held the glove, gazes locked and that familiar smirk across Remy's lips.  
  
The moment was quickly broken however as the sharp shrill bell sounded announcing that it was time to head to the next class. Rogue snapped out of her sudden daze again,'Thanks again....ah gotta git ta class.....um see ya 'round" she waved slipping the glove back over her porcelain skin and melded into the crowded hallway out of sight but not out of mind, out of Remy's mind that is.  
  
Rogue glanced back a moment he was still gazing at her, and once again she got lost staring back. Suddenly she hit into someone again,"Oh not again....." she looked to see who she had bumped into this time. It was Evan.  
  
"Hey Rogue......you look a little lost, everything cool?" Evan the skateboarding, bone throwing nephew of Storm placed hish ands into the baggy pockets of his shorts.  
  
'Um.....ah'm cool" She smiled, then glanced back over her shoulder again only to find Remy gone,' huh......"  
  
Evan also known as Spyke gave Rogue a curious look," okay well catch you later girl" and disappeared into a class. 


	4. Caught with a Crush

Chap 4. Caught with a Crush  
  
Later after school Rogue was enjoying the walk to the Estate, when she got the feeling she was being watched. Slowing her pace down a little bit, she glanced around slowly whne she felt a tap on her shoulder," huh....." she turned to find herself looking into those eyes again," oh hey"  
  
Remy smirked,"so Remy was wonderin maybe you an him ca git together?.....Sometime?" He was surefire confidant, but then the look in her eyes hurt him.  
  
"Ah'm sorry ah can't.......how do ah know yer jus' not doin' dirty work for Magneto?" her tone was very commanding, very questioning of him," if ya haven't for gotten you and Ah are on different sides of this fight"  
  
"No Remy he ain't forgot......but Remy he on his own side, Metalhead jus' got me out of some fixes I was in" the boy shrugged," So Remy payin' de debt he owes"  
  
"Well ah dun' care....so like ah said b'fore leave me alone an' dun' do me anymore favors ah'm a big girl ah can take care a mahself" Rogue turned to walk away.  
  
"Not dis time Chere" Remy reacted quickly grabing her gloved hand," a lil word bout me Rogue, I always git what I want sooner or later" He winked then kissed her gloved hand,"Au revoir mon Chere" he bowed away from her and was gone.  
  
Rogue stood there a moment at a lost for words and it seemed unable to move. But a figure's shadow casted across the side walk made her move," Who's there?" she turned to find herself face to face with Evan again.  
  
"So......that's what wrong with you, huh you got a crush on the enemy" He circled around her on his skateboard making kissy noises.  
  
"Ah......Evan no ah dun' he jus' won't leave me alone" Rogue crossed her arms around herself and began to walk forward leaving a puzzled Evan behind. Usually he got smacked for by Rogue for teasing her.......but she did nothing, she just walked away. Something wasn't right in Rogueville Evan was all to sure.  
  
When Rogue got home, she was welcome by Charles Xavier himself,"Rogue go get in uniform we have a fix on Magneto" 


	5. Duty Calls

Chap 5. Duty Calls  
  
Storm, Wolverine, Spyke, Cyclops, Jean, Rogue , Nightcrawler, and Shadowcat were all seated in the X-Jet, which was flying high above the clouds. Rogue found herself content staring out the window daydreaming.  
  
Kurt who was sitting next to Rogue glanced over at her,' You feeling okay Rogue?"  
  
"Huh.....oh yeah ah'm fine Kurt" she smiled slightly. Rogue knew finding Magneto met finding Remy......they, she would have to fight against him again, and this thought made Rogue very upset. Would her feelings get in the way of her actions, of what is right? She was unsure.  
  
Meanwhile deep inside Magneto's compound he and his students were having a meeting,"They are coming...Charles and his students be ready. You faced them once you can do it again." The man smiled at his "sons".  
  
Remy knew the plan Magneto wanted to kidnap Rogue. Her powers could make a machine Metalhead had built work, but only once Magneto has let the girl steal his powers. Suddenly Remy began to have an inner battle. Was this right what he was doing?  
  
The X-Men landed and filed out of the jet. Rogue was slower than normal. She didn't wish to do this, but she knew she had to. This was her calling in life to stop he bad guys no matter what. Holding her head higher she joined the rest of the team,"Let's do this"   
  
Inside the castle like structure the trio Pyro, Colossus and Gambit were in place ready to ambush their visitors, and ask questions later."I see them! I see them!" Pyro announced form his look out point.  
  
'Okay we'll spilt into two teams. Rogue, Spyke, and Cyclops come with me. The rest of you go with Wolverine" Storm commanded as the teams spilt up accordingly and entered the compound having no clue what they were walking into.  
  
Seeing that they had spilt up Remy looked at his colleagues ,"Remy take de white haired woman's group" And disappeared from view. He had to warn Rogue, but little did Remy know he was doing exactly what Magneto wanted him to do. Getting a fix on Rogue, Gambit made his way towards her and waited for the right moment and nabbed her,"Ssh.....it jus' Remy"  
  
Rogue went wide eyed she tried to scream for help, but to no use her mouth was covered by someone's hand. She fought a squirmed trying to get out of her captors grasp. Remy was a little bit stronger than Rogue, so this task was simple, but she wasn't dumb either, reaching her hands back she slapped at him not knowing who it was till she heard his voice and stopped. 


	6. To Trust

Chap 6. To Trust  
  
"Okay I'm going to let you go . no screamin' " Slowly Remy removed his hand form her mouth then stood back,"I came to warn you Chere it a trap Magneto wants to use you"  
  
"An' jus' why should ah trust you? Yer tha enemy 'member " she crossed her arms glaring at him,'An' ah told ya dun' do me any favors" She moved to walk away ,but was stopped a large figure stood in her way. Sabretooth.  
  
"Good job punk" The large beast like creature told Remy who now held a handful of cards,"Don't worry you'll see her again......once Magneto is done with her." Creed grinned,"But she'll be in a coffin!" He laughed, it made Rogue cringe.  
  
"Let'er go hairy!" Remy was mad, this wasn't supposed to happen. Anger took over Gambit's judgement he lauched a full assult of cards at sabretooth, who simply walked off the cards never touching him.  
  
"Let me go!" Rogue kicked an screamed," help...someone!!!" She kicked punched did what she could. She couldn't drain him he had a hold of her arms," Whut do ya want with me?"  
  
"Girlie you don't wanna know" Creed's tone was harsh, cruel sounding. Again Rogue shivered in fear at him. Sabretooth stopped infront of a door which slid open revealing a large machine and the Master of Magnetism himself,"I got her"  
  
Magnus grinned,"Good bring her to me" The man raised his hand beckoning his beastly slave, who came to him no questions asked and handed Rogue over,"Good, now finish with the others"  
  
Sabretooth left the room, Rogue was glad of that. But she had a new worry now, Magneto."whut do ya want with me?" She still was the always brass young woman even in the face of evil, she stood her ground.  
  
"You my child are going to save your kind, by dying for them" Magneto smiled removing his gloves revealing the winkling hands of an aging man. Rogue's green stare wide as ever, she knew what was coming she knew what he wanted to do, and Remy had done his part. She had been right all along.  
  
Remy was out of breathe he had tracked down the white haired woman, but would she and Rogue's friends believe him? One way to find out,"Excuse moi......, But I know where Rogue is. Magneto has her."  
  
Storm turned her blue gaze falling on the one known as Gambit," Why should we trust you young man?" the Goddess folded her arms arching a brow.  
  
"Let me pin him Auntie O" Spyke was a nervous bundle ready for action.  
  
"No Evan, Let him tell me why I should trust him"  
  
Gambit glupped he had to think then he remembered in his struggle with Rogue she had lost a glove and he still had it. He held it up,"Cuz I have dis." 


	7. For Your Kind

Chap 7. For Your Kind  
  
Rogue did her best to avoid Magneto's skin to skin contact,"Are ya nuts? Ya dun' wanna do this....yer a madman1"   
  
"Little girl, you have no idea about me. You don't know me from Adam, but soon you will know everything" He laughed , a deep evil tainted laugh. It shook Rogue right down to her bones.She was done for.  
  
Rogue shut her eyes,"Dun' hurt me.....please" she begged, praying silently that someone even Remy would save her.  
  
Suddenly the door blasted inward followed by a mass of lightning and explosions," Put the girl down Magnus" It was Rogue's teammates and.....Remy!  
  
"Bout time tha calvery showed up" Rogue eyes where open now a smile on her face she kicked at Magneto,"Dun' mess with tha Rogue!" then ran off to join her teammates, flashing a smile to Remy," tryin' ta be like us huh?"  
  
"Heh.......you could say dat" He winked,"Or dat Remy realized dat he needs to listen to his heart more often" He winked at her.  
  
"Enough lovebirds.....geez I'm going to gag" Evan smirked and lauched an attack of bone like spikes from his body," oh yeah take that metalfreak!" One of Spyke's bone's hit it's mark tagging Magneto's flowing cap to the floor.  
  
"No!......you can't do this!" Magneto was angered now his eyes flashed an deep red color everything around them all in the room began to quiver and shake," I will not be defeated so easily!"  
  
"Well dats what you t'ink, but Remy got a news flash for you." Gambit waved a charged card infront of Magneto's face," t'ings don' always work out like you want dem to" Then he threw the card at the already crumbling ceiling and headed back too join his new found friends. 


	8. Two Days Later

Chap 8. Two Days Later  
  
The X-kids decided to spend Saturday at the lake near the edge of the Xavier property . They swam, ate , played and so on, enjoying the afternoon milking it for all it was worth to them.  
  
"So chere......bout us getting together sometime?" Remy shuffled a pack of cards looking at Rogue.  
  
"Ah'm all for it" She grinned,"Sorry.......ah doubted ya b'fore, but ya were workin' for Magneto.....an' ah wasn't sure how ah was suposed ta act towards ya. After all ya did try ta blow me up"  
  
"Well......dat was my mistake." He winked," But Remy learned his lesson."  
  
"An' that lesson is?" Rogue folded her arms.  
  
"Not to try an' blow up a pretty girl" He winked. Then pulled out a card from the deck in his hand moving closer to her . Holding the card out to her like when they first met," take it no tricks" He assured her.  
  
Rogue took the card and looked at it. The queen of hearts, she smiled. But a second thought made her frown,"Yer sweet an' all but ah jus' want a friend at this point an' time" She handed it back to him.  
  
Remy sighed," If dats what you want den so be ......." Something hit Remy from behind which caused him to loose his balance knocking into Rogue, sending her into the lake clothes and all.  
  
"Evan......Ah'm gunna kill you!" Everything was back to normal around the Mansion. Laughter filled the air, including Rogue's. 


End file.
